


Pride Comes Before the Fall

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 19: Double Penetration, Multi, Roadtrip period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Regis is displeased.





	Pride Comes Before the Fall

“Little Cor, Little Cor, let me come in~”

“Oh god, I hate you,” Cor gasps, nails digging into Regis’ back as Clarus presses his cock to the crease of his ass, nudging where he and Regis are already joined. “That’s a terrible pun, and I fucking hate you, Amicita.”

“You don’t,” Clarus growls in his ear, hands big on his hips, gripping him with the strength his kind have been known for. Cor should have guessed it would come to this when he challenged them to a spar, all temper and hurt ego after they dragged him out of the fire last week. “You want this big cock in you, just like you want  _ his  _ cock fucking you until you can’t think. But you’re too fucking proud to say it, Cor. I’m getting tired of that pride.”

“As am I,” Regis rumbles, and nips his ear. Cor shudders, can’t stop a whine from crawling out of his throat. Regis plays him like an instrument, and Cor sings, desperate for more. “Do it, Clarus. I want to see that pride break.”

“Fuckers,” Cor hisses, as Clarus grips his hair hard enough to rip strands and presses the tip of himself to the already-occupied hole beneath. Regis pulls back some to allow Clarus room to work, his eyes burning holes into Cor’s face as they watch for that inevitable moment that Cor gives in. He will, because he’s young and stubborn and full of vigor and his hormones are telling him that two attractive men he’s been panting after secretly want to fuck him until his insides will rearrange to fit their shapes, everyone else a pale shadow in comparison. 

Cor wants that. Wants to be  _ theirs  _ and only theirs, from now until the day he dies. And evidently they want that too, as Clarus pushes in, and a feral, nearly unhinged sound comes from all three of them then, as Cor’s body grips both men like a vice even as Cor shivers and goes completely pliant in their arms. 

“That’s it,” Regis pants, laughs, drives himself in slowly, and Clarus snarls something uncomplimentary about his parenthood, “Gods love, that’s  _ it,  _ give in, this is what you deserve--”

And Cor does give in, pride left by the wayside as the two fuck him deep and slow, like they mean to merge the three of them together into one terrible entity. When they come it feels like an earthquake rattling his bones, the pleasure shaking him free from moorings for the first time in ages. 

“Consort’s ring,” Regis gasps against his neck, done but still buried in Cor’s heat as Clarus fills him in turn. “I’ll give it to you when we get back. You’re never leaving my side again, Leonis.”


End file.
